Ritsu's cousin ( Neko fanfiction)
by Radiogirl712
Summary: Onoderas cousin, Naka, comes to His apartment after he finds out he has a...unique...problem. Onoderas cousin has a pair of cat ears, and a cat tail. But that isnt the worst of it. Mating season is coming up, and Naka has put himself in Onoderas care to keep him from doing anything he might regret later. Will onodera be able to control the neko in heat? (hopefully, Future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**So i decided to write a sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfiction. Yup.**

 **Sorry if it isn't too good. I wrote this pretty late a couple days ago. I kinda made the plot up as i wrote too. I hope you like my sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfiction! It does involve a character i made up ( ritsu needed a cousin)**

 **But that character is literally the best soooooo yeah**

 **im not too worried**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Onnodera had been working on an overdue manuscript on his couch, when he heard the sound of knocking on his front door. Looking up from his work, he wondered who would be here at this hour. It was already late in the afternoon, and most people were either in bed, or getting home from a late night of work. The knocking on his door continued and slowly seemed to get more and more...frantic? And, after living next to takano for a long while he knew for a fact this was not the sound of takanos knocking. Takano's knock was much more confident, and much louder. This was a set of slightly hard knocks in a quick pace. Besides, what would takano want with him at this hour?

The continuation of frantic knocking sent Onodera out of his thoughts. Deciding he should see who needed to see him so urgently, he got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, and walked over to his door. He suspected that An-chan or his mother were probably the ones who were at his door. He was shocked to see his cousin, Nakajima, standing nervously in front of him.

Naka had on a dark grey sweatshirt with the hood over his head, and a pair of black jeans. He also wore a necklace Onodera had bought him when he went away for high school. It was made of a black string-like material for the chain, and there was a clear, crystal-like gem at the end, that was sharpened off into a small uneven point.

" Naka? what are you doing here?" Onodera asked inn a surprised voice, unsure of why his cousin, who lived hour away, was standing at his doorstep. He wasnt angry. In fact he was actually thrilled to see his beloved cousin once more. But something seemed to be wrong. Naka had a look of nervousness that seemed to barely reach the sight of fear. He was also slightly shaking from what Onodera could see. " Naka? whats wrong?" Onodera asked, with a worried expression on his face.

Nkajima suddenly threw his arms around Onoderas neck forcing him into a tight embrace. " RITSU HELP MEEEEE!" He yelled in a frantic voice. Onodera was caught off guard, and lost his balance, falling to the ground with Naka still attached to him. His cousin always had been a bit clingy...

" ok, ok. calm down Naka. Tell me whats wrong." Onodera replied, putting his arms around his now crying cousin. He knew Naka, and knew that he had to be loving towards his couusin to calm him. Just as Onodera had expected, Naka quickly calmed down, and his hitched breathing steadied out after about 7 minutes. " R-ritsu... something happened." Naka whispered in an uneven voice into Onodera's shoulder. " what. What happened Naka?" he asked lightly.

" I-" Naka was about to respond, when they both turned to the sound of a door opening. This is the definition of what they call the wrong place at the wrong time. Takano had heard the sound of someone knocking obnoxiously at his neghbors door, then heard someone yelling out his name. Now he is filled with quite an unexplainable sight. Onodera was on the ground in front of his apartment, with his arms around Naka. Naka is on top of Onodera with his arms around Ono's neck.

"And what might you two be doing?" Takano said, glaring at Naka. " We arent DOING anything!" Onodera answered angrily,wriggling out from under Naka, and getting up off the ground. He stood between takano and Naka, brushing the dirt from his clothes, unaware of the mental war Takano and Naka were having behind him. ONoder glanced up, seeing Takanos angrily look towards Naka, and looked back towards Naka to apologize about him, only to see Naka shooting dirty looks back. " Ugh, would you guys quit it!" Onodera groaned angrily, dragging his hands over his face. Takano then grabbed Onoderas arm, catching him off guard causing him to fall into takanos embraced. " Don't you dare touch him ever again" Takano said, in a threatening voice to Naka. It was as though takano was defending his territory from a sneaky fox. Onodera glared at Takano " get off of me!" He yelled, struggling against takanos grip slightly.

Nakajima mumbled something angrily, then smiled. Looking up to Onodera, he slightly teared up. " You're...just gonna leave me? Ono... i need you. right now" Naka said, in a begging voice, looking at onodera with helpless puppy dog eyes. Onodera looked away from his cousin and sighed. Naka had come all the way out here to see Ono. He couldnt just abandon him. Something must be important if he had to come all the way out here to see him.

Takano was on the verge of murdering Naka when he said that openly. While Takano gave Naka a murderous look, Nakajima only smiled sneakily back.

after a few minutes, Onodera finally spoke. " Naka. Lets go." he said, walking towards Naka, and his apartment door. Naka smiled happily, and bounced onto onodera, throwing his arms around him happily. " yay! You love me after all!" Naka replied in a cheerful voice. Onodera looked back at Naka, and smiled warmly " Of course i love you" he responded.

at this, naka looked over at takano, and smirked. Takano balled up his fists at this, but instead of doing anything he went back into his apartment and slammed the door angrily.

Onodera was a little confused as to why takano had been so angry. He didnt think takano would stoop so low as to be jelous of his cousin. Wait. Takano did know Naka was only his cousin right? Oh great...

Naka hadnt meant to threaten Takano. He had only grown suspicious on why someone would act so overprotective over his cousin, and acted out in a way he always did when he was testing another.

" Hey ritsu, Who was that guy?" naka asked, still clinging onto Ono. Onodera had grown accustomed to Nakajimas constant hugging and clingy ways, and shrugged it off as nothing, barely noticing it. " just my boss..." Onodera responded with an annoyed sigh.

" anyways." Onodera said, trying to change the topic. " what was it you cam all the way over here for?" he asked.

Naka's happy look soon faded away. " Something...happened to me Ritsu..." he whispered. Onodera cocked his head to one side. " what happened?" he asked once again. Nakajima sighed. " I honestly dont know..." he said in a nervous voice. Onodera only looked at him, confused.

That was when naka took his hood off, showing his brownish, blonde hair that was slightly longer than onoderas hair, as well as two tufts of hair that stuck up. Onodera looked at them closer, and brought one hand to up to them. He was about to touch them, when Naka caught his wrist and pushed it away, " trust me... you dont wanna do that" Naka warned him nervously. Not wanting to question it, Onodera allowed his hand to fall back to his side.

The two tufts of hair seemed to perk up, and take the form of two... EARS?! Onoderas eyes widened, and he looked in astonishment. " Naka. Are those what i think they are?" Onodera asked in a hesitant voice.

Naka lightly chuckled in a nervous tone. " you see them too?" Naka said, lightly rubbing at one of the ears with his thumb and forefinger. Naka then looked up to Onodera with a more serious look. " Onodera. Something happened to me, and it wasnt an accident. Someone purposely did this to me. They purposely turned me into a...cat thing" He stated. " and... there's one other thing" Naka said in a quiet voice, scratching at his cat ears.

" Its mating season..." Naka said, his face bright red. It took onodera a few seconds to comprehend everything, but when he finally understood what Naka meant, he pushed Naka off of him and backed up. " Nononononono. Naka, we're cousins!" Onodera replied. Nakajima blushed a darker shade of red, realizing what Onodera was saying, and jumped up from where he was sitting. " NO! Ritsu, thats not what i meant, I swear! I was just hoping you could help KEEP me from doing anything!" Naka responded frantically. Onodera sighed in relief. " oh. Okay good. So, what do i have to keep you from?" Onodera asked, feeling a little less tense.

" well... most animals go through something that is classified as 'heat'. Its when their body goes through different things to get its host to mate." Naka explained. Onoders nodded his head, and waited for nakajima to continue. " Im gonna have those strange urges and problems soon, and i dont trust anyone more than you to keep me from doing anything regrettable Onodera." Nakajima said, looking up to Onodera. "what urges? what problems?" Onodera asked, curious as to what was about to happen to his cousin. " I dont know..." Naka replied, sighing. Onodera looked Naka in the face and smiled. " dont worry! we can get you through this. and maybe even find out whats happened to you!" Onodera reasured Naka.

Nakajima looked up to Onodera, and smiled just as a thin tail pushed out from under Naka's pants, causing him to look absolutely adorable with ears and a tail. Naka soon noticed the tail and gasped, grabbing firmly with his left hand. " wh-when did this get here?" he asked nervously. He hadnt remembered when he got a tail. Onodera watched his cousin, and burst out laughing at his cousins frantic look. " dont worry Naka" Onodera said, still slightly laughing. : we'er gonna get through this. it'll be a piece of cake!" This made naka smile, feeling reasurred and safe in Onoderas care.

Little did they know that crazy things were to come from Neko heat that neither of the would be able to control.

.

.

 **Sooooo?**

 **what did ya'll think? I kinda rushed it a little at the end, and stretched it out in the beginning...**

 **Please write reviews! It is creativity and encouragement to me, and writing more of this story.**

 **If you want a fanfiction please review and tell me which anime/couple. i will write anything!**

 **thanks for reading**


	2. IMPORTANT STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

**PLEASE READ  
** _

 **I have read through this story and decided I wrote it rather poorly, and rushed alot of the big details while pawning at the less important pieces. I think my best move would be to rewrite this story and give it a bit of a fresh start. I hope you understand this is what I want to do to IMPROVE this story, because I think it is far from its full potential.**

 **Thank you for reading the first edition of this story. I plan on re-writing and re-publishing it soon**


End file.
